Insectoid
concept art for the first video game (The Artwork of Earthworm Jim)]] The Insectoids are a recurring race or species in the Earthworm Jim franchise. As the natives of the planet Insectika, which is at war with Earth, the Insectoids are often enemies of Earthworm Jim, the intergalactic hero and protector of Earth. Originally appearing as enemies in the final level of the [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|original Earthworm Jim video game]], Insectoids have since appeared in the comics, the toy line, and the animated television series. History The Insectoids are, as their name suggests, very similar to Earth insects. They also come in various sizes, forms, and biological/societal functions, many of which are of limited intelligence except the higher castes. The Insectoids once lived through a time of peace, and reproduced through different means, expanding their gene pool with the DNA of other species. However, since the fanatical Queen Slug-for-a-Butt took over, and banished her more human sister Princess What's-Her-Name, the society of the Insectoids is now very different. All other means of reproduction are outlawed, and all life on the planet now originates in the giant ovipositor of the Queen, and with all newer generations spawned from her more "pure" Insectoid form. The Insectoids now have an aggressively territorial, eusocial society, with most of the surviving castes are organized as fighters/guardians/warriors/soldiers. There are still rebellious factions who wish to return to times of peace, inspired by Princess What's-Her-Name, that are vigorously hunted by the Queen's offspring. Queen Slug-for-a-Butt is not beyond seeking some alliances with humans, however. She originally contracted the insane genius Professor Monkey-For-A-Head to build her the Super Suit, it's Plasma Blaster and Pocket Rocket. This was due to her desire to make herself invincible, and also to aid in the Insectoid war effort against Earth, of which the Professor was neutral. Unfortunately for the Queen, Psy-Crow lost the Super Suit in transit over New Junk City, and it was recovered by Earthworm Jim, who is in love with the Princess and declares himself protector of Earth, putting him at odds with the Queen and her race. Appearances Video games surrounded by Insectoids (the final level Buttville in the original video game, Sega Genesis version)]] soldiers in the animated television series]] The Insectoids appeared as enemies in Buttville, the final level of the [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|original Earthworm Jim video game]]. Hordes of them must be defeated in order to reach the Queen at the end, and include Insectoid Electric Tongues, Insectoid Hives, and Insectoid Mandibles. Earthworm Jim comics Insectoids appeared in the Earthworm Jim comics, wherever the Queen was also featured. Animated television series In the animated television series, the Insectoids make a few appearances as the servants of the Queen. The cartoon also added a new caste of Insectoid, the Zurbs, who are of a more humanoid size and shape, and act as the Queen's personal bodyguards. Toys The Playmates Toys Earthworm Jim toy line included a figure of Princess What's-Her-Name, in a pack along with a "runt Zurb" and a "really intense Insectoid gun". Category:Characters Category:Game enemies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Earthworm Jim cartoon Category:Comics Category:Toys Category:Insectoids